


Secrets

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [7]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mari being affected by the cold once again, MariBat, Timari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: How about 47 and 97 with Timinette?-47. Trust me97. It's not that easy
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982182
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Secrets

Marinette coughed into her scarf, sniffling when she managed to compose herself. 

Here we go again.

“Hey, you alright?” Tim asked her, offering her his gloves, watching as she shook her head.

‘ _No matter how many times I go through this, I never get better at handling it._ ’ Marinette confessed to herself, blowing warm breath into her now gloved hands. ‘I _t’s been two years since I’ve had the ladybug miraculous, yet I could never get used to its side effects_.’

“Not a big fan of cold weather. I _am_ a summer baby after all.”

“Winter must be rough for you, huh?” Tim believed her as she wrapped her scarf closer to her, small puffs of air escaping it.

“You bet.” Marinette replied, glad to finally see Tim’s temporary apartment in Paris. 

Ever since Tim came to Paris because of WE business a month ago, he made it a thing to always walk Marinette over to wherever she wanted to go after school.

The two have wanted to spend more time with each other since then. After all, Marinette only got to talk to Tim via FaceTime or whenever she had dropped by the WatchTower for a quick report before going back to Paris. 

She had agreed to let the JL know if she needed help, but they had to promise to only step foot if, and only if, she desperately needed it. 

Today, she wanted to swing by Tim’s place after a long day of having to hear Lila’s shenanigans. 

Today’s topic: last month’s charity in Achu with Prince Ali. 

Little did the idiot know that around the same time her so-called charity happened, Prince Ali was in Gotham...with Tim. 

“I thought you said you wanted to get out of the cold?” Tim asked with a smirk as he held the door open for Marinette when she snapped from her trance. 

With pink dusting her face, Marinette stepped foot into the lobby, absorbing the heat she desperately seeked. 

* * *

A mountain of blankets and a cup of coffee later, Marinette was at bliss. 

“You’re not sweating under all of that?” Tim asked her, looking from over his shoulder. 

He was making her another cup of coffee, placing a few extra cubes of sugars next to her mug. 

She always asked for it, but never once saw her add them to her cup. 

“If anything, I feel like I might need another blanket.” Marinette said with a dazed look. 

Tim frowned, setting the freshly brewed coffee on the table and leaned over to press his forehead against Marinette’s. 

“You’re sick.” Tim said as he stepped back.

“Am not.” Tim lifted a brow. “Although, I do feel warmer than usual.”

“That settles it. You’re sick. No coffee.”

“Tim! You can’t just take my coffee away!” Marinette whined, tugging him back. “That’s my nightly dosage!”

“Marinette, you say that every time I take a cup of coffee away from you. Now, I know you’re not going to like this but“

An akuma alert interrupted their bickering, Tim noticing the way Marinette furrowed her brow and started to mutter under her breath. 

“I have to go.” She said as she got up, only to stumble back down, Tim catching her. 

She was burning up even more. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you-“

“Tim.” She looked at him with hazed eyes. “I have to go. **Trust me**.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. You’re sick, hell, you can’t stand on your own two feet.” Tim carried her and placed her on his couch, wrapping the blankets around her, Marinette appearing to be trapped in some sort of cocoon. “Just stay here and rest. We’ll be safe.”

“No.” Marinette weakly said, managing to slip her hand out of the blankets. They hovered over her ears. “We won’t be safe unless I...I go…” Tim watched as Marinette’s voice trailed, Marinette drifting to sleep.

Tim decided to tuck her hand back into the blankets, only to notice that her hand was in the form of a fist. 

Prying it open, a pair of earrings fell out, Tim regretting picking them up. 

“Marinette! You should know better than-Tim!” 

Tim watched as the tiny creature began to ramble before her eyes landed on Marinette. The creature rushed to her side, beginning to understand the situation. 

“So Marinette was hiding something.” Tim decided to finally speak up, causing the creature to flinch. 

“Hiding? Wait, you knew?”

“That Marinette was hiding something or that she is Ladybug?” Tim watched as the creature began to mumble something in an unknown language before flying up to him. 

“There’s no time to explain!”

“There is!

“There isn’t! Paris is in need of Ladybug!”

“Ladybug is currently sick. There’s no way-“

“Who said anything about Marinette being the one to be sent to defend Paris?” The creature said with a smirk, sending a shiver down Tim’s spine. 

“If I go and act as the replacement, will you tell me what you are and your relation to Marinette?”

“That will be up to Marinette once she gets better. It’s not just my secret after all. It’s hers as well.”

Tim looked at the earrings in his hand, pursing his lips. 

He then looked at Marinette. 

“ **It’s not that easy** , keeping secrets, is it?” He asked her, as if she would respond. 

Tim walked up to Marinette and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I promise to tell you mine if you choose to trust me with yours.” 

Turning to the floating red creature, he showed her the earrings. 

“So, do I have to get my ears pierced or can you make them magnetic? I’m fine with either.”


End file.
